The Real Cat
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: No one knows the real Cat. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious! if I did there would've been another season, and Cat would've sang a LOT of solo songs(:**

No one really knows who I really am. They all think I'm just airhead Cat, that doesn't have any problems. Well they don't know how wrong they all are. I have a ton of problems. I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend. I'm bipolar. I have severe depression. I have bulimia. I self harm. My daddy abuses me and my brother. I get bullied by one of my so-called best friends, Tori Vega. Even if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me. Jade might, but I can't tell anyone. Tori said she would hurt me if I told anyone. I don't know what to do. I wish I could talk to someone, but there's no one I can talk to. I don't even think my friends like me. They probably find me annoying, just like Tori says. They don't know the real reason I have weird stories about my brother is because I couldn't just say my brother is dying from cancer. I can't tell them that my daddy abuses me and my brother. My mommy died when I was 13, and then my daddy got depressed and got better. Then he decided to take out his pain on us because we reminded him of our mommy. Once I was in the hospital because he threw me down the stairs and I broke my arms and got a concussion. The nurse wanted to know what happened and I had to ie and say I tripped down the stairs. My daddy gave a curt nod as he confirmed I was a klutzy, ditzy girl. The nurse ignored my pleading eyes. I tried to tell the truth with my eyes but the nurses and doctors ignored me, and I was signed out to go with my daddy. They didn't know that he would just hurt me again. He didn't hurt me quite as bad while I had a broken arm and concussion. I thought things might be okay. Then once I was healed he did it again. And again. He never stops. He just hurt me again, and my arm is really badly bruised nad its swelling really bad. I think it's broken or fractured. No one knows what its really like for me. They think that I'm genuinely happy. I'm only happy around them to hide from the truth, and reality. Reality is worse than the fantasy and stories I come up with.

I skip up to my friends and say hi hi as usual. They all say hi back. I tell them about this one time my brother ran around the house and finally he- but then I start crying. They all look at me in concern, except for Tori, who fakes concern but rolls her eyes at me when no one is looking. Jadey asks me what was wrong. I lie and say I saw a sad commercial for animals. Jadey rolls her eyes and walks away into Sikowitz room. Beck says not to worry about it, and then goes with Jadey. Like always. Andre rubs my shoulder consolingly then walks to Sikowitz room. Robbie puts his hand over Rex's mouth then grabs my hand and walks with me to Sikowitz room. I stop my tears. They don't know the real reason I cried was because my brother is in the hospital and he may die. The tumor in his brain spread, and he's in a coma. We play the alphabet game in Sikowitz room. I start crying in the middle of it, and Jadey pulls me out of the room. She asks me what was really wrong. I cry even more. Finally I tell her my brother might die. She looks shocked. She asks what I mean. So I tell her my brother has had brain cancer for his entire 9 years of life. She asks why I didn't tell anyone. Then she asks if I lied when I tell them my stories about my brother. I nod. She goes back into Sikowitz and pulls out Beck. She tells him to drive me to the hospital, and she'll explain on the way. He doesn't question it, no one ever questions Jadey. They wouldn't dare. She tells him everything on the way. He was really shocked, then grabs my hand and holds it. I am shocked. We get to the hospital and run in, requesting Frankie Valentine's room. The nurse's face turns sympathetic and tells me that he isn't in the room. He died 2 minutes ago. I feel my body go numb as I hear Jadey and Becks sharp inhale of breath. I turn and run. I hear them run after me so I run faster. I run to my house and slam the door. Jadey and Beck had been calling my phone nonstop. I ignored them. Then I write them a note.

_Dear Jadey,_

_You were like a sister to me. I love you Jadey, you're my best friend. I will always be with you Jadey. I'm sorry. But I had to do this. I hope you don't hate me. I want you to have Mr. Longneck, and take all my pictures and copy them then give a copy to Beck, Andre, Robbie and even some to Sikowitz. I can remember the happy times with those pictures. Will you make a copy of the one me, you, Robbie, Andre, and Beck took together, and put it with me? But I want you to keep the originals Jadey. There somethings I need to tell you, and here they are._

_-I'm bipolar._

_-my daddy has been abusing me and my brother since I was 14._

_-my mommy died when I was 13._

_-I'm bulimic._

_-I self harm._

_-Tori constantly bullies me._

_-I'm in love with Beck._

_-I have severe depression._

_I thought you deserved to know Jadey. Goodbye._

_Love forver,_

_Caterina Valentine_

I then wrote one to Beck.

_Dear Beck,_

_I'm in love with you. I never told you because I know you like Jadey. I would NEVER want to ruin your relationship. I have loved you since I was 9 years old Beck. I'll always be with you Beck. I love you. Please take care of Jadey and Andre and Robbie.i want you to have my guitar Beck. Please take care of it and make wonderful music with it. Heres some things that I need you to know before I'm gone._

_-I'm bipolar._

_-my daddy has been abusing me and my brother since I was 14._

_-my mommy died when I was 13._

_-I'm bulimic._

_-I self harm._

_-Tori constantly bullies me._

_-I have severe depression._

_Goodbye Beck. I suppose you should know, sometimes I called you Becky in my head without meaning to. But I didn't mean it in a bad way. I love you Beck._

_Love forever,_

_Caterina Valentine._

Then I wrote one to Andre.

_Dear Andre,_

_You were like the big brother I never got. I love you so much Andre, you don't even know how much I do. But as a brother, of course. I have a box of songs under my bed I would like you to show Jadey and Beck and Robbie, and then I want you to make money off of them. It's the least I can do. Before I'm gone, heres some things I want you to know._

_-I'm bipolar._

_-my daddy has been abusing me and my brother since I was 14._

_-my mommy died when I was 13._

_-I'm bulimic._

_-I self harm._

_-Tori constantly bullies me._

_-I'm in love with Beck._

_-I have severe depression._

_Goodbye Andre, my big brother. I love you._

_Love forever,_

_Your Lil'Red, Caterina Valentine._

Then I wrote one last to Robbie.

_Dear Robbie,_

_You were a really good friend Robbie. I love you, but not as a date. Just as a friend. Sorry. I want you to have my cupcake maker. I want you to make only Red Velvet cupcakes with it though. Me and my mommy always used to make them on Saturday, before she died. Heres some things I want you to know Robbie, before im gone._

_I'm bipolar._

_-my daddy has been abusing me and my brother since I was 14._

_-my mommy died when I was 13._

_-I'm bulimic._

_-I self harm._

_-Tori constantly bullies me._

_-I'm in love with Beck._

_-I have severe depression._

_Goodbye. Stay strong Robbie, ignore the Haters._

_Love forever,_

_Caterina Valentine._

I put all the letters on my desk. They were all written on my pink paper, in purple ink. I walk over and grab my blade. I hear my door being broke down and hear Jadey calling Cat!, along with Beck. I run into my bathroom, and quickly shut and lock the door. I quickly run the blade over my wrists and feel the blood rushing out of the wounds. I hear an ambulance pull up to my house. I start to panick that I might be saved, then my door is kicked down. I'm scooped into Becks arms. I know im close to deat, so I smile, relieved. I hear Beck say no Cat, why. I look up at him and smile. Hes crying. I whisper don't cry. It barely comes out. His lips are inches from mine. I lean my head forward and kiss him. He looks surprised. I whisper I love you. Imagine my surprise when he says it back. A content smile is on my face as I feel myself slipping away. Beck puts me on a gurney, and I go into unconsciousness. I can finally be at peace.

**That's a little oneshot I thought of while listening to sad music.. love it? Hate it? Should I make it into a story? Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever!**


	2. Jades Reaction

Cat was dead. Her best friend, her sister practically. Dead. Jade didn't want to believe it. She was in the waiting room of the hospital, and she was just told Caterina Valentine was dead. Jade thought that she was ok. She thought Cat was just going home to cry, and she would need her and Beck there. When they went into Cats house and ran up into her room, Beck was the first one in there.

He saw the notes, and realized what was happening. He broke down the door and saw her leaning against the wall with her wrists slit, the razor blade lying on the floor next to her. Jade immediately had called an ambulance when they drove over, thinking maybe they could give Cat something so she could deal with her grief. They arrived just as Cat went into unconsciousness.

Jade had truly thought they could save her. She truly thought her best friend Cat would survive. Turns out she was wrong. Cat was pronounced dead about 10 minutes after they arrived at the hospital. Jade had dropped to the floor, not wanting to believe it. But when she heard Becks anguished cry, she knew Cat was gone. She started to hear a high pitched wailing, and it hurt her ears. She finally realized that the noise was coming from her. She ran to the nurse with the sympathetic look on her face and started to shake her, slap her, screaming that Cat wasn't dead.

She was given a shot in her arm to knock her out. She had woken up lying in a hospital room, and she was finally signed out of her room when her father came to get her. She was taken home, and she still would've been there if it hadn't been for the fact that Beck had handed out Cats notes, and Jade had to do the one last thing her best friend had asked of her. She went to Cats house, and just walked through the door. Cats 'father' was in custody, so no one was there. She luckily had remembered the key Cat left under the mat for when she forgot hers, which happened a lot. Jade unlocked the door and walked up to Cats room. She saw all of Cats pictures on top of her desk. Some were in frames, some were in the 4 photo albums Cat had. She grabbed them and stuffed them in her bag without looking at them. She didn't want to start crying.

She found Mr. Longneck lying on top of Cats bed, just like he was waiting for Cat. But Cat was never coming back.

Cat would never again skip into this pink room full of stuffed animals, she would no longer brush her red velvet cupcake dyed hair in front of her large vanity mirror, she wouldn't carefully apply her makeup at the vanity in the morning, never sleep in her overly pink room, slip into her pink silk pajamas that were crumpled on the floor. She wouldn't hug Mr. Longneck when she was scared; she wouldn't giggle and try to make Jade nicer. She couldn't do anything anymore. She was dead.

Jade was suddenly just hit with that overwhelming fact, and couldn't take it. She grabbed Mr. Longneck, much in the same fashion Cat would have, and leaned up against the wall as she slid down onto the floor, and sobbed.

Jadelyn West never sobbed.

Then again, Jadelyn West had never before experienced the death of a best friend, especially one as seemingly innocent as Caterina Valentine.


	3. Becks Reaction

Beck had never felt more like shit then right now. Cat was… she was… gone. He didn't want to admit it, it didn't even seem real. He still expected Cat to come bouncing into the room, laughing about some weird thing her brother did. Once Beck had read the note, he just couldn't take it. Jade had immediately beat the absolute _shit _out of Tori, and well, let's just say it was a good thing Beck and Andre were guys.

Once Beck had read the note, he had numbly stumbled into Cats house with Andre, and they beat the _fucking shit _out of him. Then Beck had climbed up the stairs, and grabbed Cats guitar, the one thing that wasn't pink in her room. It was just a plain old brown guitar. He had held it for a long time, just staring at it and thinking of Cat.

Beck felt like he had cried and cried until he cried everything out. He wished he had told Cat sooner.

You see, the day Cat killed herself, Beck was going to breakup with Jade, and ask Cat out. But now Cat was gone, and Jade needed him more than ever. Beck felt something jab into his back as he leaned back against his floor. He picked it up, and immediately felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of him. it was a bracelet.

A pink glittery bracelet with three charms on it, to be exact. One was a replica of Mr. Longneck, the othr was a little kitten, and the last one was shaped like a tiny heart, and it had a picture of all of them in it. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Cat, even Tori had been in it. They were all sitting in Blackbox theatre, and they all looked so happy. Tears sprung to Becks eyes as he remembered he was going to give this to Cat.

Suddenly, he busted out sobbing. He had been trying to hold it in ever since he had cried nonstop for two days after Cats suicide, but now he let it all out. He cried for a girl from a broken home.

He cried for a girl who was abused.

He cried for a girl who decided losing her brother was enough.

He cried for a girl whose funeral was in a few days.

He cried for a girl that died too soon.

He cried for the Cat he thought he knew, and the Cat he realized he didn't know at all.

But most of all, he cried for one girl who special enough to bring a smile onto everyone's face who saw her.

Cat Valentine, the girl who gave up on the world too soon.

**So I am actually kinda crying here… sorry it took so long to update, I just hadn't had the time:( but I will hopefully have Andre and possibly Robbie's reaction done today, and then I will work on the funeral, and epilogue(: Read and Review please!**

**and a special thanks to **

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx- for asking for me to continue(: **

**simsgal- for reviewing and being so kind(: sorry I made you cry!**

**sshaw101- for leaving ****_TWO _****awesome reviews, and for reviewing on Jades Reaction(:**

**Elavan17- for reviewing, and inspiring my next story idea(:**

**Guest- for reviewing(:**


	4. Andres Reaction

His Lil' Red was gone. Her dad abused her. She was bulimic. She cut herself. Her mom died when she was 13. She had severe depression. Fucking Tori abused her. And his Lil' Red had kept it all to herself, and even smiled through it. She could always make anyone happy, and she made Andre think living was worth it.

Now she was gone, and he wasn't so sure.

Andre had followed Beck up to Cats room, and as Beck had blindly went down the stairs, Andre had had a feeling Back didn't even notice him. Andre had gone under Cats mattress, grabbed the box of songs, and went home to look at them. He got through the first two but after that he couldn't take it anymore. He cried, and felt like there was a hole in his heart.

Finally he had finished reading them, and got copies of all of them so he, Robbie, Beck, and Jade had copies of Cats music. The Andre had put the original songs away where they couldn't get wrecked.

If only Cat had told him what she was going through.

He could relate.

His dad had been an abusive drunk, and one day he beat his mom to death, and then tried to kill Andre. But Andre had a knife, and he stabbed his dad then ran to the neighbors. He wasn't charged for manslaughter because it was self defense, but he was parentless. He was sent to live with his dead moms crazy mother.

He never told anyone, because why should he burden others with his problems.

Now Cat was gone, and he didn't feel like living anymore.

God, he missed Cat.

Maybe after Cats funeral he could end it all.

That doesn't sound so bad.

There was one thing Andre knew for sure though. No matter what anyone said;

**Cat was stronger then anyone knew.**

**:( soo that was Andres reaction… I wrote this and I feel bad for him!**


	5. Robbies Reaction

Robbie lay on his bed, facing the wall. His eyes were vacant. He just couldn't process it. Cat was dead. The only girl he ever loved was dead. She had loved Beck though, not Robbie. Why did Cat have to kill herself? He missed her so much it was like a thorn in his heart. Robbie shut his eyes, and went to sleep. He dreamt of Cat.

He dreamt that she was alive and giggling, yelling for Robbie to come chase her. And Robbie did. He and Cat played tag for what seemed like forever, and then Cat fell to the ground. Robbie ran over to her concerned. He asked what was wrong, if she was okay. She turned to him, blood pouring out of her wrists. Then she slowly started decaying in front of his eyes, blood coming out of her nostrils and mouth, her hair slowly turning gray and dead as it flew off in the wind. He could smell the putrid rotting flesh.

Then he woke up, crying and terrified. The nightmares would never stop.

He remembered reading Cats note, and being so shocked. He couldn't believe what Cat had been through. He had run to Cats house in pouring rain, and grabbed her precious cupcake maker. He had put a tarp around the cupcake maker so it wouldn't get wet at all, then rushed back to his house. The cupcake maker sat on top of Robbie's desk, right next to a picture of him and Cat.

Cat was one of the only ones who didn't completely treat Robbie like a weird nerd. Cat made him feel special.

But Cat had made most everyone feel special.

That's why it wasn't fair Cat had died. Robbie needed to make this pain go away. He knew he was going to kill himself the day after Cats funereal. He already had the rope nicely ready. But for now, Robbie settled for the blade that had been helping him since day one. It was always there to help.

If Cat had told him what she was going through, maybe he could've helped her. Maybe if everyone had paid more attention we _all _could have stopped her suicide.

But no one did, so Cat was dead. She was never coming back. Ever.

And that was really what hurt Robbie the most, the fact that his little kitten would never spring into a room, and tell some non relatable story about her brother.

Oh that's right, her brother is dead too.

**DISCLAIMER: nope I don't own Victorious.**

**:( Well, that was all their reactions. Now I just need to do the funeral and the epilogue! Coming to an end here(: BYEEEEE! Read and Review please!**

**and woah, just realized I got three chapters up in like one and a half hours:O **

**READ AND REVEIW!**

***Please***


	6. The Funeral

**So heres the funeral… it will be in 3****rd**** person POV unless it says otherwise (:**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Victorious :(**

Today was the day of an innocent girls funeral. A girl who didn't have to die. A girl decided enough was enough. Caterina Valentine was dressed in a light pink dress with sparkles on the end, and had her usual makeup on, with her red velvet cupcake earrings. She looked almost normal, though if you were to turn her arms over, you would happen to see the slit marks in her wrists, where her blade had taken its final stand.

Her friends had decided that Cat would have liked everyone to wear pink at her funeral, so that's what they wore.

André was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a pink tie.

Beck was wearing a tux, with a dark pink shirt and a light pink tie.

Robbie was wearing black dress pants, and a pink shirt and pink jacket. Where he got it no one knows, but some expect he already had it in his closet.

Jade West, _the Jade West, _was wearing a pink flowy chiffon dress that was dark pink on the top, and gradually got lighter as it went towards the bottom until it was an extremely light pink. Of course, it also had sparkles on it. It was paired with two inch dark pink heels, and a pink cupcake necklace. And believe it or not, she barely had any makeup on, just light eyeliner, mascara, cream eyeshadow, and pink lipgloss.

She had let her hair go from black to brown again, and although she had been planning on re-dying it, she didn't want to.

Cat had always said she liked her long brown hair better.

Her hair was to chest length, she was going to cut it back to her shoulders, but not anymore.

Can you guess who bought her the outfit?

None of them were crying when they went in, although they all had red eyes.

They all sat in the first pew, considering the only family Cat had left was her grandmother, and she was there already. She had insited that they sit there with her, because they had truly been Cats family all along.

Andre sat there first, then Robbie, then Beck, and then Jade. She leaned into Becks side, and he held her close. Beck couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he wished it was Cat he was holding. But he guessed it was normal, considering she was… gone. He stroked Jades hair, and felt her tremble a bit.

She was probably crying again, and who could blame her.

The man started speaking, going on about how Cat was in another life. Beck honestly didn't listen to him, because that man knew NOTHING about Cat.

"Would anyone like to come up and speak a few words about Caterina Valentine?" he asked, and Beck saw Andre walking up to the microphone.

"Cat was like my sister, and it really hurts to know how much suffering she went through while she was alive. I thought I knew everything about her, but I guess I truly didn't. I keep thinking, if only I had doen this, or that, that she would still be here. But because I did nothin, Cat aint here. And I have to live with that for as long as I live and probably after, too. Cat was a special person, and she will really be missed by everyone." André spoke, getting a bit choked up at the end. Andre really felt like losing it, he was grateful he had a plan as to what he was going to do after the funeral.

After Andre walked down, Beck found himself standing up, and walking towards the microphone. He cleared his throat uneasily, and then spoke.

"Cat was one of a kind; no one can ever replace her. She was the only girl that would taste her hair to see if it tasted like red velvet cupcakes, then spit it out and say it most definitely did not. She was quite the girl, Cat was. She will never know just how much she will truly be missed by everyone." Beck finished, tears slipping out of his eyes as he walked off to his seat.

Jade rose up, and walked to the microphone. "Cat was honestly the sister I never had, she was just the sort of person that I wish I was. Words could never describe how special, and great Cat was, she was one in a million. I don't think I will ever adjust to her being dead, but I know one thing." She had been fumbling over her words, but she pointed at Beck, Andre, and Robbie. "As long as we live on, Cat will too." Then before she could burst into embarrassing tears, she walked to her seat.

Everyone went and saw Cat one last time, but Beck made sure he was last.

Once he was there, he saw the picture Cat had wanted Jade to put with her, and he smiled.

Then he gently lifted one of her dainty little hands and, ignoring the ugly scars, clasped the bracelet he had meant to give her onto her wrist.

Then he somehow managed to look at his kitten one last time, and walk away.

As soon as Andre got home, he looked at the gun he had planned to kill himself with. It was loaded with one bullet, the last one Andre would ever use. Andre had thought over what Jade said, so he did what he needed to do. He took one last look at the gun.

And he put it back in the gun closet.

When Robbie got home, he didn't think over what Jade had said. Cat was dead, and nothing anyone did would bring her back.

So he took one final look at his room.

He cut himself one last time.

And he walked outside to his backyard, and grabbed the rope hanging from one of the trees.

It was blocked form view, no one would see him.

He stepped on a chair; put the noose around his neck.

Kicked the chair, and snapped his neck.

At least he would finally be with Cat again.

Jade went to Becks RV with him. the cupcake maker was inside Becks RV, with a note.

_I won't have any use for it, so I want you guys to have it._

_-Robbie._

They both rushed to Robbies house, but it was too late. Robbie was dead.

Why did they always have to find their best friends dead?

**Wow. So uh, Robbie killed himself… André stopped himself from doing it, because of what Jade said…**

**And Robbie just didn't care…**

**So one last chapter to go…**

**The epilogue, and then it's over.**

**Read and Review please (:**


	7. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Victorious:(**

**Here's the epilogue to The Real Cat! Last chapter, hope you like it(:**

* * *

"DADDY!" Beck Oliver heard as he walked through the door of his apartment. A little five year old girl with wavy brown hair, Becks eyes and Jades facial features ran up to him as he stepped in. he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hello there Gemma." He said, smiling as he kissed her head and then set her on his hip as he walked into the house, hopefully to find his wife of two years.

"Dada!" Beck heard as there was the sound of feet padding unstably across the wood floor. He looked to see his two year old son, Jesse, wobbling towards him on shaky legs. Beck felt his face break out into a huge grin. He picked up Jesse with his other arm.

"Jade?" He called questioningly. He set down Jesse and Gemma and walked into their room. Jade wasn't in there. He walked into his 7 year old son's room, and found Jade coloring with him.

"Hey Jade, Daniel." He said, leaning up against the door as he set down Jesse and Gemma, and they ran over to Daniel's coloring supplies and started scribbling away.

"Hey dad!" Daniel said cheerfully, coloring away.

Jade's face lit up, and she got up and walked over to Beck. Jade was very pregnant again, and she was due any time now. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Hey Beck." She murmured, pressing her face into his chest. He and Jade walked out of Daniel's room, and into theirs.

"Hey baby." Beck said softly, rubbing Jades back as she hugged him.

"Did you finish up the 5th season of Twisted now?" Jade asked Beck as they pulled away. He nodded.

"Andre invited us to come over to his house tomorrow." She said.

"It'll be good to see him again." Beck said truthfully. Jade looked sad.

"Do you still think about her Beck?" she asked softly. Beck nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Especially because of what tomorrow is.." He trailed off, looking close to tears. Tomorrow is Cats birthday, and she should be turning 26, but instead she's… you know.

Jade nodded, blinking back tears.

"Mommy! Look what I made!" Gemma ran into the room, clutching a drawing. Jade picked it up, and her heart stopped.

It was a drawing of a girl in a pink dress, slightly tanned skin, bright red hair, and big brown eyes with a huge smile on her face. Above the girl, were the messily written letters MY FRIEND CAT. written in all caps.

Beck was the first to talk. "How do you know her, Gemma?"

"Well, I see her sometimes. Like when I'm sad or angry, or really bored. She said she love red velvet cupcakes, and she used to be mommy's very best friend." Gemma said brightly, sucking on her thumb. "And, sometimes she comes in my dreams."

"Next time you see her, tell her she's still my best friend." Jade said her voice cracking. Gemma looked confused.

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" she asked. "She's right next to you. She's looking right at you."

Jade turned, but she didn't see anything. Then, she saw Cat very briefly. Cat was wearing a white dress, white high heels, her red hair was down and flowing, still curled at the ends. She had a small smile, a sad one. And Jade was pretty sure she saw angel wings.

"Cat." she chocked out, tears falling freely. Cat smiled happily and nodded, then disappeared.

Gemma yawned. "I'm tired mommy. Tuck me in?" she asked, sucking her thumb as she yawned. Jade wiped away her tears, and went off to put all the kids to bed.

Beck sat down on the bed he shared with Jade, and looked around the room. "Cat?" he whispered hesitantly. She appeared right in front of him. _Hi beck. _He heard her sweet voice wash over him, the voice he thought he would never hear again. "What are you doing here? How are you here?" He asked. _I'm here because I look after you and Jade. I wanna make sure you guys are okay._ She smiled. "Can I… is it okay if I hug you?" he asked uncertainly. Cat threw herself on him, hugging him tight. Beck couldn't help what he did next. He kissed Cat.

It was nothing like their first and only kiss. This time Cat wasn't just fulfilling her last wish before she died, on the brink of death. Beck wasn't caught off guard, even though he still enjoyed it.

No, this time it was different. It was something they both wanted, that they were both aware of.

They finally broke away, because Beck needed to breathe. "I love you Kitty." He whispered, using his old nickname for her. She smiled softly. _I love you too Beck. I really do. _She hugged him, and then stood back. _I have to go. But I will always be with you Beck. Don't forget that._ Beck nodded, and watched as she faded away. He rubbed his hand across his face shakily, then walked and took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. He grabbed a white tee-shirt, threw it on and lay down. When Jade came in he pretended to be asleep. He just couldn't deal with anything right now.

The next morning, while they were getting ready for Andre's, Beck hugged Jade.

"You know I love you, right Jade?"

"Of course Beck. And you know I love you too."

And it was true, that Beck loved Jade. He wouldn't ever really get over Cat, but for now he had Jade, and his wonderful children, with another on the way.

He would say he couldn't be happier, but that would be a lie.

For now though, he guessed this was as good as it would get.

* * *

Andre had a successful music career, and he had a pretty good life. He even had a beautiful girlfriend named Dominique. There was one thing missing.

His Lil' Red.

And tomorrow she should have been turning 26.

He knew she was in a better place, and wasn't in any more pain, but he still missed her. He missed Robbie too; he would never be able to forget either of them.

He felt it was good that at least, now they knew the real Cat. If only they had paid more attention, maybe they could have helped her.

No more what ifs. What was done was done, and they couldn't change that.

He would always miss Cat, but it's a bit easier to carry on now.

"I miss ya, Lil' Red." Andre whispered as he looked into the night sky from his balcony.

_I miss you too Andre._

He whipped around, and saw Cat sitting there looking angelic. She walked over and hugged him. he hugged her. She smiled, and then disappeared.

But Andre knew he saw his lil red. He would never forget her.

* * *

Andre went on to marry his girlfriend Dominique, and together they had 2 beautiful girls, and 1 handsome son.

Beck and Jade had another girl, and then later on they had 1 more girl, and 1 more boy.

As Tori, she couldn't live with the guilt of what she had done to Cat. So she decided to kill herself. Just as she was about to do it, Cat stopped her. Ever since Tori has been a nicer person, and went on to marry Danny.

Cat watched over her friends, and occasionally Robbie would join her.

And not one of them forgot the wonderful person that was Caterina Valentine.

* * *

**And we have come to an end of The Real Cat :( I think now I'm probably going to do a Bat story, because of all the FEELS I had while writing Cat and Becks part, and even from just thinking about them.**

**I hope you guys liked this final chapter, the epilogue, and I am soo sorry it took so long!**

**I would just like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story!**

**Bye guys!**

**Review if you'd like(:**


End file.
